


Ｗｏｎｄｅｒｗａｌｌ

by Consinnity_paraprosexia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consinnity_paraprosexia/pseuds/Consinnity_paraprosexia
Summary: WonderwallWon-der-wall,adjectiveSomeone you find yourself thinking about all the time; a person you are completely infatuated with.This is a college AU cause I feel like I only see fantasy ones, which I love but let’s get some normal stuff in there.Read the first chapter if you wanna know more. ;P
Relationships: Georgenotfound & Dream
Kudos: 5





	Ｗｏｎｄｅｒｗａｌｌ

Yesterday was our last day of break and, back to school, we went. I wouldn't say I disliked school but, I wouldn't say it was my favorite either. Maybe the only reason I didn't hate it was because I was in college with my two best friends, or maybe it was because I was pretty smart so it made things easy, well whatever it was it didn't matter it was time to get up for school.  
I sit up as the alarm starts to blare pressing my feet to the ground. I had been staring at the clock for the past five minutes just waiting for that maddening sound to start. It wasn't my alarm, and it was the only one my roommate would wake up to. I exited my own room and creeped closer too his bed.  
"Nick get up and turn that thing off," I said in frustration. He didn't really verbally respond more like a small hum which I wouldn't have been able to hear if it hadn't been for me standing only a few feet away. Our dorm rooms were made up interestingly. Instead of having two private rooms and then the main room it had one private room and the main room. I, of course, stole the private room. It made studying easier and I mean Nick didn't seem to care. I walked back into my room and grabbed one of my pillows then walked back over to him and vigorously chucking it at his head. He basically jumped out of bed with a big thud he hit the floor. I'm dead, He stood up, he wasnt exactly taller than me in fact maybe shorter by an inch but was definitely stronger and much scarier.  
"Hey now let's talk about this" I pleaded.  
He took a few steps closer if there's one thing I know he didn't like, it would be being woken up, "good morning to you too George". He stepped closer, catching me before I moved any further, he got me under his arm and squeezed my head.  
"hey! hey! this isn't fair I'm older then you" I pushed on his arm trying to get free.  
"are you?" he questioned, "you don't act like it".  
I pushed one more time and he released "Yes you himbo" he smiled at my remark.  
"Thank you," he said triumphantly. Does he know the meaning of the word? I looked at him puzzled. I think he understood the look I was giving him because he continued, "you basically called me attractive". well, I guess he wasn't wrong. It's part of the definition but I also called him unintelligent.  
"yes, and I called you an idiot " he only nodded in response. Oh, whatever he was awake my job was done time to get ready though my first class didn't start for an hour guess i'll just shower.  
"Well whatever, you're up now so I'm gonna go get ready, you should as well your first class starts in about thirty minutes" I looked at the clock next to his bed as I spoke.  
"M-hm right I'll do that" he grabbed his phone off the desk and headed over towards our kitchen area. I headed back to my room grabbing a pair of clothes and my phone to go shower. Though not having two private bedrooms was bothersome we at least still had two showers one of those being connected to the inside of my room and the other being over closer to the kitchen area. Anyways grabbing the things I headed towards the shower. I stipped down and took off my glasses stepping into the shower. The warm water felt like beads on my skin, at the perfect temperature. While I lathered my hair with shampoo I thought about the day ahead, oh I had forgotten entirely to ask Nick how his break was, I guess I'll ask later. I rinsed my hair and finished cleaning myself off before I stepped out and dried off. Brushing my hair out and then placing my glasses back on, though I couldn't see through them too well due to them being fogged up, it was better than everything being blurry. I put on my clothes, a white button-down with a blue t on top, then a pair of black ripped jeans. I tucked in my shirt, cuffed the sleeves and pants then added a few random bracelets. I looked in the mirror, my glasses no longer being foggy. I felt good about today.  
I left the bathroom and went into my room. I threw my dirty clothes into my hamper in the corner of my room and grabbed a pair of socks from my dresser. I looked in the full-body mirror that hung on the wall at the end of my bed. I flatten my hair and then remembered my earrings grabbing them off my dresser I put them in. Well, now I was ready for the day. I put my phone in my back pocket and left my room walking towards our kitchen. Nick was nowhere to be seen so I was praying he had left for class. I started brewing some coffee and popped a beagle into the toaster, right as I was sitting down I got a notification. pulling out my phone I read it, it was from Clay. ' My coffee maker isn't working and I need my caffeine, also don't feel like going out and buying some. Can I come over to you guys dorm please?' before I even began to type out my response in came a second message 'nevermind I'm here open up'. I laughed loudly to myself as I stood up walking to the door. I opened the door and in burst your friendly caffeine addict.  
"oh my god, I almost thought you weren't gonna be here thank god you are that could have been embarrassing". He stood towering over me talking fast yet seeming so very slow his voice was in a weird way mesmerizing.  
"Good Morning to you too" I chuckled and he smiled softly "would you like some caffeine" I questioned him with a smirk.  
He ruffled my hair before answering "yes please mister sassy pants".  
I fixed my hair before walking over to the counter where I had started the pot of coffee. Right above it was a cabinet with some mugs in it, I grabbed down two and poured coffee in each though Clay liked his dark I liked mine to look like an almost caramel color. Setting deams cup on the table I opened the fridge pouring some creamer into mine. I look at my phone to check the time before placing it back in my pocket. We still have about thirty minutes before class. He and I actually share the first class.  
" oh hey, I wanted to ask Wilbur was having a little kinda hang out in his dorm tonight to welcome everyone back from the break" he paused, " I think Zak is dragging Bad there, techno will be there since he's Wilbur's roommate, I believe Tommy and tubbo are coming over to hang out, of course, Nick and I don't think Luke is going I don't really know though, when I talked to him before leaving this morning he seems unenthusiastic like he was doing something else maybe, I don’t know".  
I thought about it for a moment before replying "putting a bunch of grown men who act like toddlers all in one room is a terrible idea, but if you and Nick are going then why not". He seemed to be pleased because a wide smile spread across his face before he tried to take a sip of coffee, soon it was too hot. He flinched a little making a distraught face.  
"I burnt my tongue" he sulked, I laughed at this.  
"well duh" I tried to breathe "you should have waited, are you okay?"  
"will you kiss it better" he wheezed as I hit his arm, "oh c'mon Georgie pleeease"  
"stop it" I smacked him again, he only pouted in return.  
He made a deep fake sigh "George doesn't love me anymore, oh what am I to do?" he draped himself across the chair table and me somehow holding his hand to his head.  
"drama queen" I huffed trying to breathe while he crushed me. I attempted to remove him but only caused us both to shift and in return, we both lost our balance, to the floor we crashed.  
Nick entered the room with the scene of me laying on top of Clay "oh George I didn't know you felt that way" Clay wheezed. I hit him once again as I stood up to greet Nick.  
I was about to speak but Nick began before me "why wasn't I invited?" he fake pouted acting hurt.  
"George just doesn't love you how he loves me," Clay said as he stood up brushing himself off. I scowled at both of them and Nick snapped over to Clay.  
"it's like he's murdering you with his eyes" he pretended to shiver.  
"Whatever we're gonna be late for class" I took one last sip of coffee before going to the door and slipping on my shoes "you coming?" I questioned Clay.  
They both stood in place before Clay responded walking toward me "right, right," he almost looked upset was he okay.  
"Wait Nick, why are you back?" I suddenly questioned, realizing he had been gone for maybe 30 minutes.  
"the teacher called in sick" he shrugged "and apparently the substitute decided not to show".  
"Nice" Clay, remarked fist-bumping him.  
I rolled my eyes "no, not nice go do your homework" and with that, we left for class.  
Time passes quickly in class and soon it is over, my first class is actually my longest and it was about time for lunch. The teacher dismissed us and I walked to Clays seat to no surprise he was asleep which was the norm. Somehow after drinking coffee every morning he still seemed to fall asleep in class, don't ask me how because I really don't know. I sat in the seat next to him and waited to see if he were to wake up, I got lost in thought while staring at him. Without realizing it he started staring back.  
"Good afternoon" he smirked, "whatcha starin at".  
I jumped back slightly in shock "uh, what oh, uh you" I smiled back waiting for some reaction. I see a pink tint spread across his face.  
"Oh that's nice uh wanna see if Nick is free and we can get lunch all together" he looked towards the front of the room.  
"avoiding eye contact are we?" I questioned trying to intercept his gaze. He didn't waver though, "and gosh you don't want to be alone with me?".  
"Hey, love birds" I hear a familiar voice call out, Alex "whatcha up to?" he was in the same year as Nick, recently he's been jumping on the train with Nick with the relationship jokes.  
"We were just gonna go get lunch, wanna join?" Clay quickly asked.  
He acted like he was in deep thought for a solid 10 seconds before responding with "I wouldn't want to protrude on you guys date" He then waltzed away while blowing a kiss.  
This made both me and Clay laugh. He was definitely a goofy guy, "Well I guess shall we be off", he offered me his arm, which I smiled and took, We then continued to skip out of the Classroom.  
As we were walking I decided to pull out my phone to message Nick to join us, and as if he was reading my mind he messaged he was going out with Karl and Alex for lunch.  
"Welp, I suppose we're going on our own," I thought aloud.  
In return, he nudged my shoulder "oh c'mon now, I thought you wanted to be alone" he laughed.  
"oh shut up", I rolled my eyes.  
And with that off to lunch, we went

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’d like to post regularly but might not I will be trying very hard though!  
> If you like the chapter leave a comment or kuddos, very appreciated!  
> It also encourages me to write more :]  
> If you think you see a mistake you can tell me, but please be polite!  
> Please don’t leave hate I know I’m not that good, but I try hard, plus it’s just wasting time both yours and others, but that’s all I will hopefully be posting next chapter soon since it’s already almost done!


End file.
